1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor and a conveying method for conveying a belt-shaped work.
2. Background Information
Cells comprising an electrode assembly wherein multiple positive electrodes and negative electrodes as electrodes are superposed together with separators in between have been used over the past several years. As a method for manufacturing the electrode assembly in such cells, Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-256052, for example, discloses a method for manufacturing a roll-shaped electrode assembly by superposing a belt-shaped cell material, which is the material of the electrodes and the separators, and winding the cell material around a winding shaft while the cell material is drawn out from a supply roll on which the cell material has been wound. The rotating speeds of the supply roll and the winding shaft are controlled by a motor.